You Know I Am Here
by Narelle's FOURTRIS
Summary: This is the story of Spencer's romance.


**OK so this is my new story that I am going to try to write. My last story that I tried to write 'If I Met You' I have deleted because I did not feel it anymore bit i would like to rewrite it after this one. I am sorry I deleted it with out warning but I wanted to delete that one before I write this one, I hope you enjoy.**

Jen's POV

I woke up this morning to Spencer's alarm clock going off at 6:00am just like every morning, so that both Spencer and I have time to get ready for work. While Spencer gets ready for a day of crime fighting at the BAU I go off and open up my book store cafe _Jen's Store_. Spencer helped me start it up last year, it has now been a year and a half. I am very proud of it. As I was thinking about the day ahead I hear spencer moving about to get ready to have a shower. we have a morning routine we always have ever since I first stayed here 3 years ago.

 **Flashback**

I woke up to Spencer's alarm clock but I ignore it because I have nothing to do today. I hear Spencer moving about and then get into the shower. I just lay there think about last night when we went out to celebrate Spencer getting into the FBI BAU it was the first night I stayed over. As I start to fall back asleep I hear spencer get out of the shower after he had finished, he walked over to me and kissed me awake. "Goodmorning Jen." he said as I got up. He then went to the kichen after he told me where everything is so that I can go have a shower. After my shower Spencer had finished breakfast and we sat at the island in the kichen and eat. We then finish getting ready and I drove him to work and the I went about my day and by the end of all that it was about 8:30am.

 **End of Flashback**

I can hear Spencer getting out of the shower, I hear him open the door and come too the bed, I then feel him climb onto the bed and over too me. "God, I love you." Spencer says as he leans over to kiss me. it was not the normal morning kisses where it was mulitple pecks this was a full on kiss it was a nice suprise. Spencer then stoped kissing my lips and moved down to my neck "God you are so beautiful." he said between kisses as I start pulling on his hair "Spencer, god I love this but we can't be late, I have to help finish opening up my shop and you have some criminals to profile. Also I need a shower, I stink." I say as push him away and get up. "When you get back home I promise I am all your's but at the moment we have work. I love you Spencer." I say the last part as I walk into the bathroom and then I hear spencer walking into the kichen.

After the shower I walk into the kichen and kiss spencer on the cheek. "Hey, is it ready do you need any help?" I ask "No, I am fine it is almost done go sit down love." He said as he was putting everything on the plates. I walk over and he brings over my very sweet and chocolaty homemade mocha and his very sweet coffee, Spencer then brings over the breakfast. "How's Jason going?" I ask as I start eating "yeah, I am not to sure I guess I will find out the next time we have a case." he replies "So are you doing anything special today?" Spencer asks. " Not really just the normal day of making coffee food and selling books." After our conversation we finish breakfast and start getting all of our stuff together to leave just on time to get spencer to the BAU at 8 so that I can get to work at 8:30 to help the person on morning shift.

Spencer's POV

When we get to the BAU bureau I take my seat belt off and lean over and give Jen a kiss goodbye. "Bye love, I will call if I have a case." I said as I pulled away. "You know you don't need to tell me you will call everytime right?" Jen said while giggling. "I know, I just don't want you thinking I won't call." "When have you not Spencer? I love you have a good day and I will see you when you get home or tonight." "I love you too goodbye love" I reply as I get out the car "Bye have a nice day, and don't forget to eat!" Jen yells as I close the door and walk away.

As I am standing by the lift Hotch walks up next to me. "Who was that?" "You saw that?" I ask back "Yeah, all of it." "Well that was Jen." "And she is?" "Oh, well she is my girlfriend." I say slowly "How long has that been going on?" "Ah, well it will be 5 years this helloween." "Why have you never said anything about her?" "Well no one really asked and I am quite a private person." By the time Horch and I have finished our conversation we have reached the bullpen. As we walk passed Gideon he asks "How's Jen?" "Yeah she is good. The book store cafe is starting to pick up abit more. Did you know that Morgan goes there? Its quite funny actually." I reply with "Jen has her own cafe and bool store?" Hotch asks "No, it's one store, but yes it is hers. Also Gideon Jen whats to know how you are." "Tell her I am fine and thank you for asking." " Well I have to go and prep for my class. See you later." "Bye Gideon." I say back. I then turn to Hotch I should get to work. "OK, has Gideon meet Jen?" "Yeah, she was there when i first meet him." "How long have you know her?" "Since I was 16 and she was 15. She is my old buddy families daugther." "Ah, well I will leave you be to work." Hotch says as he walks to his office.

 **OK so this is the first chapter after this chapter all chapters will be a full episode unless a chapter is not based on one i hope you enjoy also do t expect the chapters fast because i am goi g to be starting year 11 in 4 days and i also have work so i am not always free. but i hope that you enjoy this story as it comes along.**


End file.
